Comics/M
Makko Professor Makko was a middle-aged scientist and a member of a subversive organization known as the Committee. One of their many points of interest was capturing the werewolf known as Jack Russell. Maria DeMedici Maria DeMedici was a privatized security agent who worked alongside her partner and lover Tomas "Tommy" Shirow. Maria was known for her gruff demeanor and a penchant for breaking the rules. Tomas and she sneaked aboard the Grand Salon sky ship owned by entrepreneur Lucien Delacroix. Their mere presence on the luxury skyliner was considered a felony, but Maria cared little for authority or for the entitled attitudes of the ruling class. While on the ship, Maria picked up a bizarre signal on her scanner in the wake of a solar storm. Confident that the bogey was somewhere on the skyliner, Tomas and she searched through the various upper levels in search of it. From the manner and method of its approach, she could only assume that it was hostile. She quickly came to realize that the ship belonged to an aggressive alien race known as a Yautja - interplanetary Predators whose culture was predicated upon the sport of the hunt. This particular Predator killed and skin three individuals on the skyship, including Lucien Delacroix's bodyguard Chief Mitchell. Mark Cephalos Mark Cephalos was a young man of extreme intelligence, he had already gained three Ph.D's before he had even turned thirty. Despite all of his accomplishments, however, he loathed his body as he was born a dwarf. He experimented on himself until he caused his body to grow extra mass and tissue and his metabolic rate changed, turning him into quite a large man. The experiment had other consequences though, unfortunately, it caused his body to require more energy than his system could normally absorb in order to stay alive. As a result, Cephalos sought the means to give his body the energy it needed before he succumbed to his fate. By chance, Cephalos and his man saw the Werewolf by Night during one of his rampages through Los Angeles and tried to capture him with a net, believing that the creature might hold the answer to sustaining his own life. The Werewolf escaped by jumping into the harbour, however, and later washed up much further down the beach, though not before Cephalos and his man saw him transform back into his human identity. A month later when the moon was again about to become full, Cephalos went to Buck Cohan's house, where Jack had been staying, and asked for him to go with him. Not wanting to put his friends or sister in danger, Jack agreed and Cephalos quickly knocked him out with some sort of gas once they got into his limosine. When Jack came to, Cephalos explained his plight to him and told him that the only way that he could see to get the type of energy his body needed was to absorb the energy released during Jack's transformations into the Werewolf. He therefore set up an experiment to do just that, though after the transformation, the Werewolf quickly broke free. After the Werewolf battled Cephalos' henchman, Cephalos himself broke free of his capsule and fought the Werewolf his the wolf's own strength and power. As Cephalos was escaping in his helicopter, however, the Werewolf gave chase and attacked them in midair. The attack was enough to knock out both occupants and the helicopter crashed and exploded in the hills behind the Hollywood sign, presumably killing Cephalos and his henchman. Mephisto Mighty Mouse Mighty Mouse, real name unknown, was a Rastafarian who lived in London, England in the late 1980s. His name is taken from the titular animated children's series from the 1940s, which featured an anthropomorphic mouse who ventured as a super-hero. Mighty Mouse lived in a flat in Central London. He lived on the first floor and his landlord was Mrs. McGuire. He liked to play loud Reggae music that would rattle the floors. An upstairs tenant, John Constantine, found the rhythm to be rather settling. Mister Fairchild Mister Fairchild lived in New Jersey. He was the father of Ernest Fairchild. Mitchell Chief Mitchell was a former Colonial Marine who went on to work as chief of security for Lucien Delacroix, founder of the Montcalm-Delacroix et Cie company. He served aboard Lucien's orbital skyliner the Grand Salon sky ship. In addition to providing security for Lucien's business interests, he also worked as the bodyguard for the entire Delacroix family. During one instance, Lucien's son Willem Delacroix sent Mitchell to look after his distraught consort, Shari. Later that day, Mitchell accompanied Shari and Lucien's trophy wife Caryn Delacroix to one of the skyliner's balconies. While they were standing outside, Mitchell noticed a targeting laser centered on Caryn's forehead. He pushed Caryn and Shari out of the way, but could only barely make visual contact with the assassin. The being attempting to shoot them was a Yautja - a alien Predator. The two began fighting one another, but the Predator easily overpowered Mitchell. Mitchell tried stabbing him with his hunting knife, but the Predator severed his arm with his own weapon and threw it at Shari, stabbing her in the back. The Predator then finished Mitchell off. Per traditional Predator custom, he skinned Mitchell's corpse, taking his skull and spine as a trophy. Mrs. Fairchild Mrs. Fairchild lived in New Jersey. She was the mother of Ernest Fairchild. Mrs. Redditch Mrs. Redditch was the wife of mad scientist Winston Redditch. Myresto Mor Myresto Mor was a supporting character-turned-antagonist featured in the ''Angel'', Volume 3 comic book series by IDW Publishing. He has also been known by the names James Smythe, and Jamaerah . Myresto Mor was a higher being and the brother of Rowant Mor. He infiltrated Angel's inner circle under the guise of being an ally, but was actually conspiring to covert the world into a breeding ground for demons.